


182: I hate you, Liars Behind A Syndicate

by TheUnseen



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Other, Post-Game(s), Wow, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnseen/pseuds/TheUnseen
Summary: Warning, this content may hold religious beliefs inside. Please, re-frame from looking beyond the pages if you are offended. This story is to warn of the devil's traps and why you must not give in. If you can't deal with the depression, please do not read this at all. This story is based on one of my friend's experiences dealing with the devil and what was done to her. How or why things happened. This story is from written in First Person, but is published in Second Point Of View. Our friend Alinnala is one of the surviving people to suicidal in actions in real life and tells the story with us through her experience. Much of this First Person point of View is still mostly factually true.





	1. Cover Page

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Unseen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Unseen).



 

                                                    

 

                                                                

                                  

                                                                     

                                                                             


	2. Introduction Page

                                                                                            

                                                                               

 

 

                                                 

 

                                                                


	3. Decation To Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this content may hold religious beliefs inside. Please, re-frame from looking beyond the pages if you are offended. This story is to warn of the devil's traps and why you must not give in. If you can't deal with the depression, please do not read this at all. This story is based on one of my friend's experiences dealing with the devil and what was done to her. How or why things happened. This story is from written in First Person, but is published in Second Point Of View. Our friend Alinnala is one of the surviving people to suicidal in actions in real life and tells the story with us through her experience. Much of this First Person point of View is still mostly factually true.

                                  

 

 

 

                                                                       


	4. Chapter I: My Youth

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                     

 

 

 

 

 

                                                          


	5. How it all Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginner part is into the actual person's real life story. She talks about how or why certain things began to happen. If likely, Alinnala has dealt with serious rejection before in her past childhood. Seeking enough, she shares the last few years were most of her happiness was left before High School. Though explains how the story takes place and how it all began.

 

 

 

**"One, two, three... I don't need, I got 180 degrees. Calling in between..." The thoughts inside of my head, wondering where life went. Britty Spears/ Lady Gaga proposed from a proud guild within an online game... What more could the horror bring to my innocent mind. So young, so happy. What more could Panzer destroy in my life, what more could she secretly say behind my back... All the voices wrapped in my head, "You're stuck in a hole...", "You have no back bone..", "The guild is a job Alia..." Could've been enough to tell me that Vicky already turned into a monster. Was not the liars behind a syndicate that brought me into an era of darkness. Of all the promises made, what more could selfish men be.... She was my mistake looking into, like a women's cold stare. A Dom making everyone worship her like a God, what hell is she... A military Marine, making-up military guild on World Of Warcraft. What more could she ever ask for? Taking children, making them her slaves... Numbers on her Facebook page, now can't be seen because the truth breaks her guilt. Only if Nomo knew who she was, the devil Vicky is! That is what makes me angry, to ever look into the eyes of decayed liar. She is what made me angry in the first place, I wanted to fight back against someone hurting children! But like many things, she is behind computer screen, laughing her head off. That isn't at all how this all started, it never was like this to begin with.... Why did she do this? I'll never know...**

 

 

**My name is Alinnala, like many people who play World Of Warcraft... It is hard to be seen in a computer game. My real life, before all this happend was a great symbol of happiness. Likely, my life in the IRL world was sort of an discourage. I was sixteen, Learning Disablity, ADD and was more anti-social. I was raised by my Grandpa to Grandma, being left as an orphan. If I told you the truth, it is hard to tell, your own mother tried to kill you in a bathtub. Of course, people tell me they've had worse...Me alone, won't disagree. Though, my struggles in early childhood was always to doubt myself. The only real time I would be happy is Karate. Yea, you say; "Blah, blah!", to me it met all something before she quote 'labled me a number'. To be honest, I won't even write any of this down...But, I figured that why not tell the truth than keep it hidden. Go ahead, tell me that I'm wrong... If anyone reading this would say I'm crazy, no! As someone whom experienced deep depression, it isn't likely that doing stuiped things is half my fault. Like I said, this all happend to me... For honest reasons, Panzer is probley conquering half the realm right now. Anyway, we're going to get on how all this started...**

 

**Some background information:**

_Ogastan: Age 14-16 Dwarf Paladin, last seen in Florida. Guild Shadow Syndicate to Times Of Comtempt. Officer 4*_

_Kately: Age:16-20 Human Hunter, unknown. Guild Shadow Syndicate to Times Of Comtempt. Shadow Council, RP team_

_Kittykills: Age 20-25 Human Death Knight, Delas Texas. Guild: Shadow Syndicate, Times Of Comtempt, and Order Of Wardens. Shadow Council_

_Nomo: Age 34- 37 Pandaren Hunter(Allaince), United States. Guild Shadow Syndicate, Times Of Comtempt and Symmetric Choas. 'One Of Us' Biochemist Cancer research_

_Zotice: Age Unknown, Human Priest, United States to Canada. Guild Shadow Syndicate to Symmertic Choas. Guild Leader_

_Banfoxin: Age Unknown, Human monk, Canada along the Atlantic Coast. Guild Shadow Syndicate. Shadow Council. Youtube maker, RP team_

_Blackfox: Mid 40's, Worgen Mage, United States to California. Guild Shadow Syndicate to Symmetric Choas. Shadow Council, RP team, Raid Host._

_Coya: Age 14-16, Worgen Hunter, United States Idaho. Guild Shadow Syndicate to Symmetric Choas. Officer 4*, RP team._

_Dibbler: Age Unknown, Gnome mage, United States. Guild Shadow Syndicate to Blood Bath and Beyond. Officer 4*, leader of GM; Blood Bath And Beyond, RP team._

_Irdian: Age 20-24, Human, United States last California. Shadow Syndicate to Symmetric Choas. Shadow Council, RP team._

_Nico: Age 30-36, unknown, United States. Shadow Syndicate to Times Of Comtempt. Shadow Council, RP team._

_Arromgant: Age Unknown, United States. Shadow Syndicate to unknown. Shadow Council, RP team._

_Panzer: Age 40-44, United States Michigan base; location Colorado, Dwarf/Pandarean( Allaince) , Shadow Syndicate to Symmetric Choas. Shadow Council. United States Military , Recovery for Soilders. Present now in Pennsylvania  
_

**Sorry about the facts that I've uncovered after my experiences. It will more likely help explain why each person acts the way they do and how it all turned hell on horses. This information is the only thing left from my brain, nor memory before** _**Satan began to destory it all. Honestly, I rather not tell the horrors of how the devil did it or why it was done... All I know is, Satan hates my devotion to God and tried to go betray him. Everything was mostly done with pride, so anyone in power becomes corrupted enough that the control is alot easier. So, the allowance of anyone that had power in the guild, actually became their own worst enemy. If anything, I was never stuck in a hole... The only hole that was seen is the Unseen, that are dead. My own brother and sisters lost to abortion, does a world know? There is no kindness from an adult world. I even sometimes cut myself, knowing it hurts to be denied or betrayed by close people. However, we should begin this story where my background came from.**_

_**My name is Gretchen Jones. Live in the United States. Age eighteen. Suffered from critical depression and anxiety. The reason I write to prevent other kids from being hurt.** _

_**I also thank to whom ever let's me write this, because it is becoming a huge problem among people World Of Warcraft. People shouldn't have to be forced into a guild or be made into a job guild.** _

 

 ****As we can see, Alinnala has explained to us the information necessary to confirm where it all began. Likely, she maybe affected by the influence of God, but she completes the statement why herself actions are that way. The original guild Shadow Syndicate was done by military Marine and orderly fashioned into Nazi influence. Causing many to go insane or be self-depressed. Five years after their start, they fled away from Alinnala after her anxiety broke away. Thus, creating the reason why they secretly fled into the background. Now, they seek to conqueror World Of Warcraft; knowing that Blizzard won't stop them. From Shadow Syndicate to Symmetric Choas I-V. After their likely plan, going across the realm Area 52: Toast I-IV Horde and Ysera Impending Doom I- II. Wrynnrest Accord: Symmetric Choas I-IV. Now our narrator shares with us the story that no one in WoW's history will ever know. This is Alinnala Crest Shatterheart's story. From her early 16th birthday, let the truth be revealed.

__

 

 


	6. Hell On Horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Shadow Syndicates influence on Moonguard for about five years. Officers to Commanders are told to spam SGI; an addon for Super Guild Invite. Likely Panzer idea of running United States military is due to PTSD or Bipolar. Which effecting others would disagree. Before Gretchen gets pulled into the spamming, Alia does several times of decline the invite before she finally aspects. After she enters, people begin to whisper her. As well, the forums regarding Shadow Syndicate spamming aren't unknown, Blizzard Entertainment is told plan on out. But failure to provide evidence for them lacks the guilds attention not to get caught. Talking to us, Alinnala knows how they secretly did and why Blizzard can't track them down. SGI however spam guild invites to new characters and cause the same people playing, to get very angry. Though, not being called trolling.

We are here as before, to hear how this process was done. Sharing with us, this is a life changing event. Gretchen as Alinnala is unknown of Discord chat or doesn't know how to roleplay. She is Night Elf mage, wondering around Stormwind. Following to roleplaying, she originally came Ysera; mostly around gangs. Her IRL experience was also terrible, having her teacher Mrs. Prophet to having cancer. It was in that time that things in her IRL would be changed forever... Struggling with her family also, it was likely for Gretchen's real depression started to unfold onto World Of Warcraft. Now we begin at the very beginning, how this process took place. Alia's boyfriend John is present at this time but offline.

**It was early summer, didn't have anything to do. Went on WoW. It was like anything else in Stormwind, just injoying my time alone... I never in my life felt really alone, just mostly bored. Didn't involted with any guilds, because I knew they're trouble. So, staying to myself was as normal to me in WoW. Just minding my own business, creating chacters on the Allaince. All the sudden, these spamming guild invites called 'Shadow Syndicate', appeared on every chacter I made! It was so dame fucken ass stuiped! It was like, my freedom to play World Of Warcraft was prevented by a simple addon. Swear Vicky Avon Chung couldn't keep her ego from getting in the way...So, as the idiot I was! I finally took that dame invite! I had enough, it got so urging that being forced into like military draft was making me want to quit playing! Right in the middle of the Stormwind Gates... There me, Alinnala was sitting in question why all this started to happen? Then, out of the blue, a whisper from a random person tells me, "You know, you shouldn't be in there...". I asked simply why, then no reply back.  Although, I wanted to leave the guild...I knew Vicky Avon Chung would do anything possible to get me back in :P. So, I stayed. Simply just igroning everything.. My own thoughts in IRL began to wonder, thinking of nothing else than what the unknown told me... That night, when I went to sleep. A vision came to me, I heard myself screaming or crying. Didn't know what it met, known that something bad was going to happen. It was like military draft, being forced into a war you weren't met for.**

This explanation is prefer detail. Our narrator is simply told after the invite to a vision that something isn't right. She stating that Vicky Avon Chung internally met to spam at any cost use anyone at anytime. Gretchen's pasted details are from present to past tense. Telling us full hand, God must've warned in someway or somehow that this vision of the future, met foreshadowing Gretchen's near end of her life. As well, the unknown person that whispered her, was from Kaldoriea RP group that believed to be isolated outside Stormwind. Though this vision would bet the last warning before she Officer.

Clearly as a reader, please pay attention how sociologically Panzer enforces Gretchen later in the story, to make hard choices against Alia's friends. This was indeed planned by Satan, attended to end Gretchen's life. Somehow, it knew that Gretchen had an open heart, subjecting Vicky to be the closed example to worsen Gretchen's depression. Gretchen is open hearted, never wanting to hurt anyone... But, the results of being close to mother-figure would shatter Gretchen's confidence and act immaturity. Then yet, it isn't Alia's fault for having impulse reactions considering the resistance, as having her freedom stripped away. Of course, the absolution of most WoW players are on drugs or very violent. Taking a frigged girl to become the monster Alia never wanted to become. This process is done on Discord to prevent dirty conversations from leaking into Blizzard Entertainment's doors. The regulations on security is limited to be any true policy, following nasty adults on the internet. Now through next few weeks, Alia attends an event.

**After a few weeks in, I signed-up for an event that said RP Bootcamp. It was very new to me. That is when I met my friends that day, not really friends, just more of how the political structure ran. Kately was there as a quest giver for beginners, she really didn't grab my perseverance much. Of course, it was better than not having any sort of hands on learning that I could've gotten. Days passed  
**

 

 

_This story is still being edited in resulting to getting more information based on narrow's thoughts or feelings  
_


	7. Author writting Story

Hello, my name is the Unseen. No, no... I'm not Alia of course but I'm response for explaining why she thinks the way she does. Simply to put it...My name is Amy Jackson, live in Washington D.C . Behalf of why I write this for Gretchen, to show that simply people are not always right about anything. Like me, I had similar things done to me. An account that Gretchen is the remaining survivor to tell us fully what Shadow Syndicate is about. As well, Gretchen is very open hearten to greet others. That of the self actions taken place, is one of the most horrible things that can be done to young person. As Alia/Gretchen told me from previous interviews on Skype what had happened. It seems likely these things that did accuse in her mid sixteens was resulting factors to Vicky Avon Chung's rising power. However, it is indeed a game on World Of Warcraft, but others take it as their repetition. It is sad that Gretchen had been hurt several times before by this women, resulting in harming herself multiple times by doctors. As I write for Alia, my purpose to uncover the truth that lost herself.

Though, I have been behind the scenes spying on Vicky on Discord. It is likely that the nature of Vicky is very, very unearthed. She acts like everyday women but hides what she really did to previous kids. Gretchen's descriptions about this women are very interesting. Gretchen tells me Vicky got rid of a fourteen year old girl, a girl named Tiffeni  and states that Vicky attended on making _Symmetric Chaos_. Now, their is no solid proof to why Vicky acted this way. Clearly, Mrs.Chung has displayed a darker nature of herself. It is so dark of what Gretchen told me about this women, it was almost shocking to find out. Which is why I wrote this to her. The events that took place were horrible, down right disgusting. Not only this women inflicted to help Gretchen with her depression, they used her in the process. Even when specking to Gretchen on Skype, so many scars were put over her body... I can't even describe what has been done to Gretchen.

All I know is, Alia would never be the same again. If exploded to Blizzard of the women's actions done, it would indeed be greatly impacted.  This just done right nasty, uncalled for from an immature adult. Vicky is one of most cunning women that Alia has told me about. So much that why would any women want her as a friend? Alia even told me herself, that this women wanted her dead... That just shows enough why Gretchen wanted to end her life. She wasn't mentally unstable, this women hurt her several times before inflicting in small talk. It wasn't enough to say that everyone didn't care if she die. Proven fact that Symmetric Chaos uprising is due to ending Gretchen's life, not just for Zotice. Gretchen was left to die, being torn by those whom wanted nothing more than their power. Alia is a story worth telling for and I share to those who don't know the truth.  For Gretchen's end life experience, I write the remaining pages that fill the forgotten past.    

 


End file.
